


The Master

by Jordancatgirl7 (Aloneindarknes7)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Choking, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Magic, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Really Character Death, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Stockholm Syndrome, Telekinesis, Temporary Amnesia, Torture, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Voyeurism, because they just become vampires, messed up happy ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Jordancatgirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael had been missing for years. The others thought him dead and gone forever. They were partially right. He was dead but they would learn to wish he was gone forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in seven different parts. The first part was written on March 22, 2009 and posted on Livejournal. Then the other parts were begged for by others, complete with a few bribes and offers of other fics being written so I had to agree. The first two parts I combined for this first chapter.

He’d been in control for what seemed like forever. Time had blended in his mind; time didn’t seem to actually happen when one was immortal. Only events stood out. Like the event of being brought another like him.

Raphael was aware that he looked different than the others that he had transformed but he never really questioned it before. He was supposed to be different than them, he was different; he was stronger, better; he was the master. But when his subjects brought in their catch for the night, he had never expected to see another like himself.

The green skin, the three fingers; he was so similar to himself. The other had stared up at him and dared to utter his name. “Raph,” the other frowned and looked him up and down. “What’s happened to you?”

“Who are you?” Raphael demanded to know as he slowly circled the creature. He looked at the other as it was forced on its knees. “How do you know my name?”

“You’re my bro, my brother, Raphie. You’ve been gone for four years.” The creature explained, craning his neck over his shoulder to flash his blue eyes at Raphael. “Don’t you remember me?”

“No, I remember nothing of my previous life. I am only what you see before you now.” Raphael declared.

“You’ve changed,” the other sighed. “You even lost your accent, dude. The tattoos,” he muttered, “and the scar over your eye, what happened?”

“A battle long ago now, when I overthrew the last master and took this clan over for myself.” Raphael smirked and bent down in front of the other. He could smell the subtle hint of fear now that he was on level with the other. “And as master, I make all decisions. Now tell me, what is your name?”

“Mikey,” he responded quietly, his eyes glittering with hidden fear. “Well, Michelangelo, but you always called me Mikey.”

Raphael nodded and reached out, gently cradling Mikey’s face with one hand. His thumb rubbed at Mikey’s cheek bone and Raphael smiled. “You shall be mine and mine alone now, Mikey.” He glared up at the two minions that had brought Mikey in and they bowed and left, understanding the order.

“Are you,” Mikey gulped, “Are you going to turn me into a vampire too?”

“No, at least, not now,” Raphael decided. “I am content with how you are at the moment. Though I will feed off of you from time to time,” he replied easily.

“Won’t that kill me?” Mikey frowned and shuffled on his knees.

“Living beings are capable to replace their lost blood after so many weeks, depending on how much blood we take from them.” Raphael explained as he trailed his hand down around Mikey’s neck and thumbed his racing pulse. It was odd how Mikey seemed so calm on the outside yet his hints of fear betrayed him. “Keeping the living alive provides more food for us and is an easy enough task. Besides, my minions have informed me that a warm, living body is more enjoyable for what I have planned for you.” Raphael’s mouth curved upward into an eerie smile.

Mikey shuddered at the smile on his lost brother’s face. Even though it was Raph, the creature before him was so different than the brother he had lost four years ago. He dared to ask, “What are you going to do with me?”

Raphael’s hand on his throat stroked down, possessively over his plastron and settled down over the slit concealing his cock. Mikey closed his eyes and ducked his head down with a whimper. He had feared as much.

The hand on him continued to move down until it was between his legs, prodding at his tender flesh. Mikey’s head was tilted to the side and he felt fangs scrape against his neck. Mikey gasped and tried to squirm away only to feel a strong hand on the back of his head, holding him still.

“Please, not all at once.” Mikey begged. He couldn’t handle being a feeding instrument and a source of pleasure all at once. It was too much.

“It is necessary.” Raphael explained, his mouth moving against Mikey’s neck. “I need your blood to course through me to be able to interact in such a way.” Raphael licked at Mikey’s pulse and moved away to blow on the skin. “It will sting for a moment but this shall be an easier situation for you if you do not struggle.”

With that said, Mikey closed his eyes and tried to brace himself for his immediate future. 

 

Mikey's eyes were tightly closed but only for a moment. The instant Raphae sunk his sharp fangs into his neck, Mikey's eyes shot open as the pain ran through his body. His blood seemed to freeze in his veins and then suddenly moved toward the punctured wounds all at once. 

Raphael sucked through the holes he had made, drawing a mouthful of blood only for the time being. He kept his teeth sunken in Mikey’s neck as he moved his hands down and pawed at the soft flesh of Mikey’s rump, hidden from sight by his shell. Raphael churred approvingly as he swallowed the tangy liquid of life, fueling his body.

The borrowed blood raced through Raphael’s body, sending a tingling yet warm sensation throughout him. Raphael moaned; blood always made him excited.

His dick dropped down and Raphael rubbed it against Mikey’s thighs, earning a shiver from his helpless victim. Raphael grinned and sucked on the open wound, once more drawing enough blood to fill his mouth and swallowing slowly, savoring the feeling as it moved through his body.

Mikey’s mouth hung open in a silent, pained scream. He felt frozen yet he could feel the numbness in his toes, alerting him that the rest of his body must not be numb in order for that to work. He wanted nothing more than to push this version of his brother away and run back home to the safe and warm arms of the rest of his family.

But he wasn’t able to. He could only endure as Raphael pressed against his virgin hole and teased the puckered entrance with the tip of his eager cock. Mikey shuddered again. To think this was his brother who he had spent endless nights hoping was alright, that he had searched desperately for, who was now slowly entering him. A new pain now invaded Mikey’s senses and it was enough to make him scream.

His freed hands, which he hadn’t noticed when they were freed, came up to Raphael’s biceps and gripped the muscles tightly as Raphael slowly pushed in until he was fully encased in Mikey’s tight heat. Raphael drew from his neck again then thrusted deeper into Mikey a split second after. Through the hazy fog of pain clouding his mind, Mikey quietly wondered if Raphael wouldn’t be able to perform intercourse at all without his blood. If he survived the experience, he might dare to ask, though he doubted that he would find such courage in the situation he was in.

Mikey whimpered and tightened his hands on Raphael as he was maneuvered onto his shell. Raphael’s weight pressed against his already bruised body and it was all Mikey could do to draw in one shaky breath after another as Raphael’s thrusts shook his body. Raphael’s muffled grunts rang in his head, echoing with his desperate pants.

“Please,” Mikey found the energy to whisper a quiet plea but was unable to say any more as Raphael’s cock surged within him. Mikey gasped and his body shook. It felt like ice was pouring into him.

Raphael finally removed his fangs from Mikey’s neck. His pointy teeth were stained red and Raphael happily trailed over his teeth with the tip of his tongue. He leaned over Mikey’s neck once more and lapped carefully at the tiny marks there. After Raphael’s saliva coated the holes, he blew coolly on them and pulled away completely from Mikey.

Mikey gulped as Raphael simply stood over him, piercing him still with his stare. Mikey hadn’t noticed it before but Raphael no longer had the same golden entrancing eyes; they were a blood red color now.

“I will keep you like this as long as I can before you begin to age.” Raphael mused aloud. “Only then will I turn you so you may stay with me forever after.” He nodded, his decision made, and turned away from Mikey.

Hesitantly, Mikey brought his hands up to his neck and fingered the new tiny punctures there. “Do not touch those,” Raphael snapped, suddenly turning on Mikey again. Mikey recoiled at the angry order and brought his hand back down to his side.

Raphael narrowed his eyes but held out a hand. Mikey watched the hand carefully as Raphael lifted a finger. He gasped as he felt his body suddenly lurch up, his feet hovering an inch off the floor. His body rushed forward and he was faced to face with Raphael again. Mikey tried his hardest to conceal the shivering raking through his body.

“They need to remain undamaged if I am to use them again,” Raphael murmured, gently reaching out and thumbing the marks on Mikey’s neck. “I wish to leave you mostly unmarked besides the necessary scars and the ones you bare already.” His eyes narrowed as he delicately traced a scar on Mikey’s plastron. “Your skin is such a beautiful color.” Raphael complimented as he made Mikey’s hand lift.

Raphael nuzzled Mikey’s wrist and then licked a slow trail up to his elbow and back down to his wrist. “My minions will look upon you with envy in their eyes for the years to come.” He declared, his breath cold against Mikey’s skin.

“Please,” Mikey met Raphael’s eyes as the vampire glanced at him upon hearing the spoken plea. “Kill me now; don’t make me…don’t make me suffer through this. As my brother, Raphie, please, just kill me.”

Raphael allowed Mikey’s hand to fall back down to his side as he stared at him. Raphael’s face went blank for a moment and then a soft smile appeared on his face, a ghost of an expression that Raph use to wear.

“As my brother you beg me for mercy,” Raphael stated slowly as he cupped Mikey’s cheek once more. “But you appeal to a part of me I no longer am aware of. You should now beg me as my slave, for that is what you are. As my slave you should beg me for nothing, for you shall only receive what I wish to give you.” He lowered Mikey onto the floor and removed his hand from his face. “And I do not wish death upon you, not ever.” With that said, Raphael turned from Mikey and headed into a darker corner of the room.

Mikey’s legs shook, partly from the blood loss and party due to his fear. Raph was gone. There was only Raphael, only his master now. Landing on his knees, Mikey crumbled slowly onto the ground and covered his head as he broke into sobs.

When he finally stopped sobbing, sunlight was already pouring into the room through a few cracks in the walls. Mikey rubbed at his eyes and sat back on his heels.

“Tears are trivial,” Raphael commented and Mikey startled at seeing the vampire standing before him.

“It’s morning,” Mikey yelled, pointing at the beams of sunlight. “You, you’re not allowed in the sunlight.”

Raphael smirked and walked directly into one of the sun streams. “That is simply a fable. Vampires can be out at night and day, we simply choose to stay inside during the day.” Raphael explained as he walked back over to Mikey. “Besides, we tend to stick out amongst living beings due to our eyes. But I suppose even you would stand out amongst other living beings.” Raphael hummed lightly to himself as he trailed a hand over Mikey’s head.

Mikey shook at the touch. Raphael’s skin felt like an icepack against his own but the vampire master seemed to love touching Mikey.

“Come, you must rest. I have prepared a spot for you.” Raphael walked to the edge of the darkened corner and waited pointedly for Mikey. Slowly Mikey stood, his body sore from the abuse and for staying in a similar position for so long. His knees cracked as he stood.

Raphael motioned for Mikey to enter first and Mikey was surprised that the dark corner turned out to be a dark entranceway for another room. The room was a lot smaller than the previous one. In the middle of the room laid a casket elevated on a table. On the floor under the table was a collection of tattered blankets and a few pillows in need of a few patch jobs.

“You shall rest there, beneath me. It is your place now.” Raphael declared. Mikey nodded once though and crawled under the table. As soon as Raphael was asleep, he would try to escape. “My minions tell me that you were a warrior and had tried to fight them.” Raphael confirmed as he knelt next to Mikey, once again stroking his head. “I feel I must inform you that my clan does not sleep all at once. If you try to leave, you will be stopped and I will punish you accordingly.” He grinned eerily as Mikey’s face fell. Raphael climbed into his coffin and rested without another word.

Mikey stared up at the bottom of the table and felt tears sting his eyes once again. It all seemed so hopeless. For the first time it four years, Mikey wished that he hadn’t found his brother after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey carefully balanced himself on his left hand, his elbow bent at a ninety degree angle, and grunted as he pushed against the ground, lifting his body weight up until his arm was straight once more. He brought himself down for three more one-handed handstand pushups and then flipped into a standing position. Mikey cupped his aching head and sat down.

“Stupid spinning world,” he muttered as he waited for the room to stop spinning. Although he knew it wasn’t the world that was to blame. Raphael had feasted upon him once again the night before, the third time in the five weeks he had spent with the vampire master. He should have known better than to have gone to such extreme trainings the day after.

“Mikey.”

Mikey jerked his hands away from his head and stared at the entranceway as Raphael strolled into the room. The vampire’s eyes narrowed and Mikey quickly stood and bowed his head.

“Welcome back, Master.” He greeted just like he was taught to.

Raphael brushed the greeting away and was across the room in seconds. He cupped Mikey’s head up and stared into his eyes. “You were training again.” It was an accusation.

“Yes,” Mikey whispered, dropping his eyes. He caught sight of Raphael’s latest kill, an unfortunate stray dog. Raphael was gripping the poor thing’s neck in his hand and if it hadn’t been dead before it surely would have been by then due to the lack of oxygen.

Raphael sighed and released Mikey’s head. “You continue to amaze me although it is slowly turning into frustration. I have told you before that training is unnecessary in your life now yet you continue such ridiculous acts.” Mikey shuddered as Raphael trailed his hand down from his cheek to his neck and he thumbed the two punctures on his neck.

“I haven’t even broken a sweat, Master, I promise. I know how you do not like the taste of sweat.” Mikey meekly argued.

“You are obedient and yet still a warrior.” Raphael shook his head and released Mikey. “I wonder if the other two will act the same way after similar time in my domain.” He pondered aloud as he brought the lifeless dog to his mouth.

“Other two?” Mikey felt his blood run cold as he stared at Raphael. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Raphael glared at Mikey, his teeth already inside the dog. Mikey frowned but bowed his head again. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the loud slurping noises as Raphael feasted.

The dog’s corpse dropped on the floor and Mikey jumped back as the matted fur touched his foot. He glanced up at Raphael and watched as he licked the excess blood off of his fangs.

“I believe that will be enough to earn me the use of your mouth.” Raphael grinned and kicked the corpse to the side. “Kneel,” he ordered and Mikey obeyed. Mikey didn’t bother with any foreplay and quickly took the erection into his mouth to deep throat it. The blood coursing through Raphael at the moment and fueling his cock would only last so long, meaning he didn’t have time to spar to bring his master off.

Raphael churred approvingly and his hand fell onto the back of Mikey’s head, encouraging Mikey by petting him slowly. Mikey swallowed around the large organ in his mouth and moved his tongue around the underside. He repeated the swallowing action until Raphael’s hips began thrusting their way down his throat, forcing him to take him in deeper. Mikey felt Raphael’s cock twitch and he quickly tried to move off of the organ before Raphael came.

He hadn’t moved quickly enough so he ended up with a mouthful of semen but at least it hadn’t been in his throat. Mikey was able to successively spit the mouthful onto the floor. The cum was freezing and unpleasant for Mikey to swallow. Raphael allowed him the option of not swallowing.

Raphael rubbed his head appreciatively as he looked down at Mikey with hooded eyes. Mikey leaned into the touch, knowingly trying to gain Raphael’s favor. “Master, may I ask a question of you?” Mikey questioned softly in a submissive voice. He often was able to receive what he asked for in that voice but there had been moments when Raphael refused him.

“You have had your pizza for this week, Mikey, you shall not get more.” Raphael smirked and rubbed his hand under Mikey’s chin. He loved the feeling of Mikey’s warm skin under his own.

“No, Master, it is not that. I was wondering about the other two you mentioned before?” Mikey batted his blue eyes and nuzzled into Raphael’s hand.

“My minions have spotted two others with looks similar to ourselves,” Raphael explained. “I have ordered them to be captured but they are apparently very stealthy.”

“Those are our brothers,” Mikey frowned. Raphael stared at him and waited for Mikey to say more. After a moment’s hesitation, Mikey continued to talk. “Leonardo and Donatello, they are--”

“Our older brothers,” Raphael finished his sentence for him. “They’re trained in ninjitsu, just like we are, so they can hide from my men with ease.” Raphael nodded and removed his hand from Mikey’s head. “I am aware thanks to your memories.”

“But,” Mikey frowned. “How do you know that? You told me you didn’t remember anything from your past.”

“And I didn’t before I began drinking from you.” Raphael smiled knowingly. “When I feed off of you, I am also given some of your memories, even memories you are not aware of; the small, seemingly uneventful things, the times when you were much too young.” He explained. “I must admit it was rather interesting to see how I use to act when I was living.

“But that is beyond the point. I think I may have an idea to entice the two out into the open.” He murmured as a pleased smile crept over his face. Raphael turned and started out of the room but Mikey quickly ran to him and wrapped his arms around Raphael’s legs. Raphael paused and glared down at him. “What are you doing?”

“Please, Master, let them be.” Mikey pleaded. “Let our brothers continue to live their lives. Am I not good enough for you?” He asked, trying a different approach. He felt like that approach was a bad choice and tried to barter with him instead. “I will pleasure you more, you can drink from me more, please, just leave them be.” Mikey clenched his eyes tightly together in order to fight the tears stinging his eyes. He knew he was fighting a battle already lost. Raphael gets what he wants from Mikey already; there was no ‘more’ option.

“Release me,” Raphael growled. “I will do as I please.” He didn’t wait for Mikey to move and instead maneuvered Mikey’s body off of him and across the room. Raphael quickly left the room after that and Mikey curled into a ball and whimpered.

_-_-_-_-_-

Raphael returned not too much longer after that. And with him were two minions holding Leo and Don captive.

“Mikey,” Don shouted in surprise at spotting the other across the room. Leo’s eyes narrowed, critically looking Mikey over. Mikey assumed he was trying to gauge if he was a vampire or not.

“Leave us,” Raphael commanded his minions. “This is a family affair.” He grinned dangerously, his sharp teeth glittering in the morning light streaming into the room. As soon as Leo and Don were released, Don rushed over to Mikey. But Leo stopped him in the middle of the room.

“We can’t trust him,” Leo hissed, his eyes on Mikey. “He’s been transformed too now. Just like Raph, he’s not the same--”

“I’m still me.” Mikey stood up slowly and sniffled. “Master hasn’t turned me, yet, and I’m so sorry.” He took a few unsteady steps toward them, his arms open and desperately seeking a hug. “I tried to convince him not to take you guys too but Master wouldn’t listen to me. He just--”

“Oh Mikey,” Don pushed past Leo and embraced his little brother. At the feel of another warm contact, Mikey burst into bouts of uncontrollable sobs. “Don’t worry, Mikey, we’ll figure something out.” Donnie consoled. Mikey was uncertain what Don was promising; a way out of Raphael’s clutches, a way to transform Raphael back into their brother, or a way to endure such a situation.

“Mikey,” Leo finally wrapped his arms around Mikey’s trembling form after he had decided that he was safe. After all, Mikey didn’t lunge at Don’s neck. “Are you okay, Mikey? We’ve been searching everywhere for you. We were so worried.” Leo murmured as he nuzzled his head against Mikey’s.

“I made a very good choice.” Raphael decided suddenly, jolting the three others out of their reunion to stare at him, waiting for him to expand on his statement. “When you two are as well trained as Mikey, I will have you three play with each other to amuse me on nights that I can not achieve enough blood.” He grinned wolfishly as his eyes ran over the three forms. “All your different skin tones; I wonder if you all taste the same.” He mused a loud.

Leo’s eyes narrowed and his mouth opened but Mikey quickly murmured, “Raphie is no more; he barely even remembers anything about us. His mind is twisted as a vampire. He only remembers what he’s learned from drinking my blood.” His eyes widening, Leo closed his mouth only to have his tongue sneak out and lick his dry beak.

“He doesn’t remember a single thing on his own?” Don frowned and looked at Raph. He noticed the single Sai latched onto one leg. “You don’t remember how Master Splinter taught you how to use the Sais? You don’t remember Casey or April?”

Raphael tilted his head to the side as he ran the names through his mind. “I am afraid that none of those names are familiar with me. I have only seen a few of Mikey’s memories as of yet and most of them have been of us four. But those names excite me.” He smirked. “Are they others like us?”

“Master Splinter is dead,” Leo informed, watching Raphael for a reaction. He didn’t receive one. “Casey and April are humans.”

“A shame,” Raphael shrugged and stretched an arm across his chest. “I believe I am a bit sore from our tryst.” He chuckled. “Come, it is late already. We shall retire now.”

“The moment you let your guard down, I will drive a stake through your heart.” Leo declared boldly as he narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of Mikey and Don, preparing for a battle if need be.

“You would kill your own brother,” Raphael paused in mid-sentence as he pondered something. “Hm, what was it I called you? Ah, that’s right; Fearless.” He chuckled cruelly. “I suppose the name is rather fitting for you.”

“The Raphael I knew would never have acted the way you are.” Leo glared. “As far as I’m concerned, you are not my brother.”

Raphael’s red eyes glowed for a moment as a wide, eerie smile spread across his face. “I am excited. You have more fight in you than Mikey did. Breaking you, Leonardo, shall be fun.” He held out his hand and took control of Leo’s body. Leo panicked as he fought to move but his legs betrayed his commands and followed Raphael into the dark room. Mikey wouldn’t release his hold on Don as they trailed behind as well.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Raphael entered his hidden lair. He stepped into the room housing the other vampires with his shoulders back and his head held up high. An air of confidence and slight arrogance followed in his wake as he passed by his minions and into his private corners. Even though it had been an unsuccessful hunting night, (he hadn’t been trying too hard given that he honestly hadn’t been hungry) he was still in a pleasant mood. He had three beautiful slaves all to himself; why wouldn’t he be happy with himself?

His mood instantly started to sour as he watched Leonardo working himself to a point of exhaustion. The sweat dripping down his unmarked neck told Raphael that his slave had been moving around for hours even though he had distinctly forbidden such a thing.

Mikey sat to the side, watching as Leo went through kata after kata. Don stood next to Mikey, breathing heavily. He had been working out as well.

“Leonardo, I’m rather surprised at your behavior. I thought that you were one to follow the orders of your master.” Raphael growled as he stepped farther into the room.

Mikey’s eyes widened and he quickly stood and bowed to his master as he had been taught. Don looked away, as though he could avoid Raphael simply by not meeting his gaze. Leo glared at him.

“You are not my master.” Leo spoke calmly, refusing to let his anger into his voice. All of his anger remained in his eyes.

“I am your master and I will teach you to obey me. I will teach both of you,” he glanced at Don briefly. “Both of you deliberately disobeyed my orders about working up a sweat. I don’t understand why you can’t be more like Mikey; he was able to practice his ninjitsu without sweating.” Raphael praised even though it made Mikey duck his head in shame. “No matter though. I was not planning on tasting either of you tonight.” He grinned widely. “I thought it would be better if you two simply entertained me tonight.”

“Did you want us to juggle or would you rather watch us make balloon animals?” Don asked sarcastically.

Raphael chuckled, taking the comment in stride as he tried to keep his good mood. He simply shook his head and started to walk past them to head into the deeper room that he used as a bedchamber. Raphael stopped in the doorway to see that none of them had started to follow him. Mikey might have taken a step but Don held an arm out to stop him. Raphael’s eyes narrowed and he sighed angrily. He held up a hand and the three gasped slightly at the feeling of weightlessness as they rose from the floor.

The three were maneuvered into the room as Raphael made himself comfortable on the table that held his coffin. He sat down and had his legs dangle off of the side. Raphael dropped the three in the middle of the room in front of him and pondered about what he wanted to do exactly.

“Mikey,” Raphael motioned him forward. “You will not perform tonight. You will sit by my side like a good slave and simply watch our brothers.” Mikey nodded and slowly walked over the nest of pillows to stand next to his master. “Sit,” Raphael ordered and pressed down on Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey sat, leaning against one of the table’s legs, and shivered when Raphael ran a hand over his head. He felt like a pitiful dog.

“I have decided that Leo will fuck Don.” Raphael commented casually as he continued to stroke Mikey. “Leo probably deserves to be bottom, but I have yet to take him and I will be his first.” He smiled cruelly. “Just as I was for Mikey,” his hand traveled past Mikey’s ear slit to gently touch the two marks on his neck, “and Don.” Raphael eyed the puncture wounds on Don’s neck. “You two have a chance to get into my favor if you perform freely for me. If you choose not to, then I will be your puppet master.”

Leo and Don simply glared as an answer. Raphael chuckled. “I thought so.” He stopped fondling Mikey and lifted both hands. His slaves tensed and met eyes briefly before the familiar sensations of Raphael taking control of their bodies overcame them.

“I’m sorry,” Leo whispered as he was forced to face Don.

“It’s not your fault.” Don smiled softly in understanding as his hand rose and cupped Leo’s face. Their heads moved in until their beaks met briefly. They were able to control their mouths though so they didn’t open their lips and their tongues didn’t touch. Raph quickly got bored with that and brought them down to their knees. Don was maneuvered onto his shell with his legs spread apart.

Leo’s legs slowly crawled forward between Don’s legs. His hands traveled up Don’s thighs and then around to start feeling up his soft rump. Don jerked slightly and his eyes widened as he felt Leo’s thumb press against his entrance.

“I’m sorry,” Leo apologized again as his other finger joined his thumb in stretching Don harshly.

“It’s not your fault,” Don repeated even though he couldn’t put on a brave face anymore. Raphael was making them rough with one another on purpose.

“I know you are both aware that I cannot control your penises.” Raphael spoke up as he continued to move Leo’s fingers inside Don. He brought Leo’s other hand down to grip Don’s tail and tweak the tip painfully. “Unless you want to continue this show with your full fist, Leonardo, I suggest you willingly drop down.”

Leo clenched his eyes shut and bit at his bottom beak.

“I will make it enjoyable for both of you if you drop down, Leonardo.” Raphael promised. “Or else we shall see how powerful those katas make your fists.” He threatened cruelly.

“I’m sorry.” It had become Leo’s personal mantra for that night. Don didn’t respond though as he closed his eyes and focused on ignoring his surroundings. His body was being used by someone else and it made distancing himself an easy task.

Leo slowly exposed himself and gasped as Don’s hands gripped his tender, virgin skin, pumping him knowingly. His own fingers were removed from Don as all the attention was spent on him. One hand left his slowly growing erection to dip low and behind. His tail was stroked in beat with his dick, making him more aroused.

Then Don was forced to lean forward and his face was rubbed against Leo’s dick. Don kept his eyes closed and clamped his mouth shut tighter. He was not going to willingly suck Leo’s cock. He would not.

“Don’t be stubborn, Donatello. Just open your mouth. Taste your brother a little.” Raphael tried to encourage. “Aren’t you interested in learning what he tastes like?” Don didn’t rise to take the bait. Raphael narrowed his eyes. “Defiance will not work here.”

Leo’s hands moved to Don’s face and his thumbs pressed into where his jaw and skull met, easily forcing his mouth open. Leo’s cock was moved between Don’s lips instantly and Don inhaled sharply past the erection in his mouth.

For a moment, Don thought about biting down. But then he realized that it was Leo who would feel the pain and Leo was just as much the victim in the situation. Raphael was a cruel punisher.

Leo’s hands kept Don’s head still as his hips gently moved back and forth, sliding Leo’s dick over Don’s wet tongue and bumping the head into Don’s throat. Don’s hands were plastered to Leo’s thighs, feeling his muscles move with each thrust.

“How does he taste, Donatello?” Raphael asked. “Wait, don’t answer me. It’s rude to talk with your mouth full.” Raphael chuckled darkly.

“You’re a disgrace to who our brother once was.” Leo spat out as he glared at Raphael.

Raphael’s chuckling stopped and his eyes narrowed. Leo’s body moved until Don’s face was pressed against Leo’s plastron. A soft choking noise rose from Don as he struggled with Leo’s full cock suddenly in his mouth and throat. He wasn’t getting enough air with his throat blocked and his nose pressed against Leo. Unbidden tears started forming in his panicked eyes.

Leo tried to fight against Raphael’s control and move his body away but it was to no use. His body was Raphael’s to use.

“Stop it,” Leo shouted. “He can’t breathe.” Leo could only watch as his body was used as a weapon and slowly choked his brother. “Please stop, please. I’m sorry about what I said.” The tears in Don’s eyes started to stream down his face as his oxygen intake was blocked off still. He desperately tried to swallow a breath around the organ pulsing in his mouth.

Don opened his mouth wider but it didn’t help. He tried to close it but stopped when his teeth sunk into Leo’s flesh and made his brother yelp in pain. Don didn’t know what to do but he could feel himself slowly growing lightheaded with lack of air.

“I take back what I said,” Leo screamed, desperate to make Raphael move his body away from Don. “I’m sorry I said it, please, just please let him breathe.”

Raphael’s eyes were narrowed slits of anger as he watched Leo and Don. The two held still since he wouldn’t allow their bodies to move. They were living statues for the moment despite the panic rolling off of them.

“Master,” Mikey suddenly curled around his leg. Raphael blinked and looked away from the two down to his obedient slave. Mikey had tears in his eyes as well. “Please don’t kill Donnie.” Mikey begged.

Raphael sighed and closed his hands into fists.

Control flooded back into Don’s and Leo’s bodies. The two instantly jerked apart. Don sucked in a deep breath and leaned against the wall as he inhaled sweet air. Leo moved to Don’s side and cupped his face as he listened to Don’s labored breathing slowly start to settle to a normal pace. He wiped the tears from Don’s face and murmured apology after apology.

Don’s heartbeat finally calmed and he smiled at Leo. “It’s not your fault.”

“You two have completely ruined my good mood.” Raphael snarled, drawing attention to himself. “I have showed compassion to you though and I expect a better show now.” His hands were balled into fists of anger. Mikey frowned and nuzzled against his leg to try and get him to calm down. An angry Raph had always been bad but an angry master meant certain doom.

“I will willingly perform for you, Master.” Mikey offered as he continued to rub against Raphael’s leg like a housecat.

“No,” Raphael snapped. “These two are to perform. But I will warn you,” he addressed the two, “that if I am to take control of you again it will continue to be unpleasant.”

“Leo,” Don gulped but cupped Leo’s face. “I, I was really scared, Leo.” He admitted. “I don’t ever want to experience that again.”

“Don, I can’t,” Leo shook his head and closed his eyes.

“You have to, Leo, for me. Please,” Don whispered. He moved forward and pressed his beak against Leo’s, running his tongue over his lips. Leo hesitated for a moment and then opened his mouth for Don’s questing tongue. Don moved his hand down and gently gripped Leo’s dick, which was still out but not as erect. He began to pump Leo and swallowed his groans as their tongues twirled. The saliva on Leo’s dick made it easy for Don to pump him.

Don removed his hand and wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck as he slowly moved onto his shell, pulling Leo down on top of him.

“Don,” Leo frowned as he moved away from the kiss and hovered over Don. Don simply turned his head to the side and spread his legs for Leo to move between. “Don, I can’t--”

“Just do it, Leo.” Don whispered. “The quicker you are the easier this will be.”

Leo looked over at Raphael who didn’t seem to be as angry as before. He was stroking Mikey’s head again and watching them carefully.

Sighing, Leo positioned himself against Don’s entrance. “I’m sorry,” Leo repeated for the umpteenth time that night. Don didn’t respond. He shoved in, wishing that Raphael would take over his body again.

Each thrust into Don made Leo realized how cruel and twisted the world Raphael was introducing them to was. He moved in and out of Don, trying to not focus on how good his brother felt wrapped around him so intimately. Leo’s harsh breathing as his body slowly grew more excited was almost loud enough to cover Don’s whimpers, almost.

Leo finally came with a shudder. He quickly clambered off and away from Don, tucking himself in and staring at the floor.

An echoing slow clap filled the room as Raphael smirked cruelly. “Encore.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Glancing at the two slumbering turtles, Leo couldn’t help but stare at their necks and the holes he knew they both bore. He brought his hand up and gently touched his own neck, for now, bare of any marks. But that was about to change very soon. It was his night.

His foreshadowing thoughts seemed to have summoned Raphael into the room. Leo’s eyes dropped to the floor instantly. The master vampire strolled easily into the room until he was standing in front of Leo and he nudged him with his foot. Leo raised his eyes and met Raphael’s knowing, taunting eyes. Leo nodded and slowly maneuvered away from Don and Mikey, trying his best not to disturb them. Don mumbled in his sleep but otherwise slept on peacefully as Leo stood.

“They don’t need to watch this,” Leo murmured quietly.

Raphael’s mouth curled up at the corners cruelly. “I want them to.” Raphael moved quickly and knocked Leo’s feet out from under him. Leo didn’t cry out but his shell did. The loud clang of Leo’s hard shell against the equally hard ground jolted the other two awake.

They both remained still as Raphael knelt between Leo’s legs, parting them and pressing against Leo’s plastron to keep him against the ground. Raphael licked over Leo’s neck, leaving a trail of saliva in his tongue’s wake. Without any further warning, he sunk his teeth into Leo. Leo jerked at the sudden pain but didn’t make a single noise.

Unlike his past times with Mikey and his only time so far with Don, Raphael was not gentle with Leo. The very thought that this being used to be his own leader made him rough. He rammed in as hard as he could, trying to earn a scream out of Leo. Leo whimpered in pain at the sudden penetration and Raphael took it as a small victory towards breaking the once proud leader.

Raphael had to stop himself from moaning aloud though from his immense pleasure. The hot friction surrounding his cock felt wonderful and the taste of Leo’s blood in his mouth set his taste buds aflame.

Raphael knew it wouldn’t take him long to reach his peak, he had been too excited all day just thinking about marking Leo. He thrust brutally, in and out repeatedly until he felt his impending orgasm take him.

Leo’s eyes, which had remained closed throughout the entire ordeal, snapped open as the freezing sensation exploded into him. He laid underneath Raphael, as the vampire shuddered into completion, and stared numbly up at the ceiling. There was a soft sensation on his neck and then he was able to breathe easily as the weight moved off of him.

Raphael stared down at him, a cruel smirk on his face. “You’re no longer fearless nor the leader.” He remarked and moved into hid coffin, slamming the lid closed over him.

Even though Don and Mikey were giving him sympathetic looks to try and help make him feel better, it only made him feel worse. He knew that what Raphael had said was true.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Raphael strolled through his main room quickly and into his bed chamber, an excited glow in his eyes. He looked at the three waiting forms sitting around his coffin. He had long ago rid himself of his table in favor of placing his coffin on the floor and scattering a bigger collection of blankets and pillows around his bed. It assured him that when he awoke he would be surrounded by his slaves.

“Mikey,” he chose as a form of greeting as he stared at the three cautiously watching him. “It is your turn.” He reminded although it was unnecessary. Each of his pets were aware of when it was their night to be feasted upon.

Slowly, Mikey stood from the warm nest of blankets. Leo and Don stood as well but remained behind Mikey, as they were trained to. It had taken months but both Leo and Don had been broken down eventually. A few nights Raphael had to take control over both of their bodies at the same time and keep them standing for hours on end, not being allowed to even twitch. Other nights, Raphael had cackled evilly as he controlled them to violate one another. It apparently messed with their minds as much as their body and they quickly gave in just so they could at least control their body.

Raphael waited patiently as Mikey stepped forward and sat down on the floor, spreading his legs in a false eagerness. Raphael kneeled between the legs and ran his hand down Mikey’s offered neck as he tipped his head back, revealing the two markings.

Don took his place on Raphael’s right side and Leo knelt by his left. They both slowly began to rub at Mikey’s thighs, claming him, as well as stroking Raphael’s sides, taking turns so only one of them touched him at a time but so that someone touched him at all times. He enjoyed the jolts of warmth flowing through his body but understood that it made them cold.

Revealing his sharp teeth, Raphael leaned over and sunk into Mikey’s body all at once. He churred as the rush of sweet blood and the tight feel of Mikey overwhelmed him for a mere moment. Then he began to thrust vigorously. Mikey whined at the first few deep thrusts but quickly quieted himself.

Mikey leaned back on his elbows, making himself slightly more comfortable as he was used to his master’s wishes. He grunted at an especially hard thrust but other than that remained quiet. His head was tilted to the side and back, leaving his master plenty of room on the other side of his neck as he drank greedily.

He hated to admit it, but his future did seem better now that Leo and Don were with him. Their hands on his thighs as Raphael continued to move in and out of him were a welcomed comfort. Even when those hands were the ones holding him down and they were the ones moving within him due to Raphael’s orders, things still seemed a bit less bleak than they had during his time alone with Raphael.

“Ah,” Mikey gasped and his body shook as Raphael came unexpectedly in him. Mikey panted and waited patiently for Raphael to draw away from him. He didn’t expect Raphael to draw another mouthful of blood from him. “Ra—Master, what are you doing?” Mikey asked one part terrified and one bit curious.

Raphael pulled back from Mikey and looked at him. Mikey could tell by Raphael’s puffy cheeks that he was holding his blood in his mouth. Raphael held out a hand and a dagger was suddenly in his grip. Mikey had no idea where the dagger had even come from but he was more terrified now than curious.

The dagger glittered dangerously in Raphael’s hold as he drew it down across his wrist, slicing himself open. His blood seeped slowly from the wound and Mikey inhaled sharply at the sight of the black blood. Raphael thrust his wrist out in-front of Mikey’s face and Mikey gulped, looking from the wound to Raphael’s face. He had an idea what was going on only due to the horror movies he had watched. Raphael was transforming him.

“I, I do not think I am ready, master.” Mikey licked nervously at his beak. “I mean, did you not wish to keep me living longer? I--” Mikey stopped as Raphael gripped his still bleeding neck tightly with the hand not dripping blood. Raphael directed Mikey’s face to his bloodied wrist and Mikey whimpered as he lapped at the black blood.

It tasted sour. Mikey cringed at the taste and then found himself beak to beak with Raphael. His mouth opened in surprise. Despite how long he had been stuck as Raphael’s slave, he had never kissed the vampire master.

Then he was tasting blood; his own blood, rushing into his mouth. Mikey swallowed reflexively but spluttered as Raphael released him. He whined high in his throat as he felt his body grow cold, as though he had been suddenly submerged in icy water. Mikey’s eyes were slowly rolling back into his head and he reached out blindly as he felt his heart convulse. His throat tightened as he tried to draw a breath but only ended up making a choked off gasping noise. His world went hazy and then quickly faded into darkness.

When light entered his world, he was born dead. His eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by a warm lapping on his neck. He made soft, pleased noises and shifted his sore body. The lapping sensation went away and he was suddenly faced with a pleased face.

“You are Michelangelo, and you belong to me, Raphael.” The face—Raphael—spoke to him softly, stroking his face. “Do you understand me?”

Michelangelo leaned into the warm touch on his face, his eyes glowing red as he nodded. “Yes, Raphael. You are my master.”

“Wonderful,” Raphael grinned and leaned away from Michelangelo. He looked from Don to Leo with a cruel smile. “Who wants to go next?”


	3. Chapter 3

Four shadows danced across the rooftop quickly, sprinting from one to another too fast for the human eye to catch. The bodies were use to this routine although there was a different agenda. Instead of protecting the city they wandered through the four prowled through it. One led while the other three obeyed readily.

Raphael stopped suddenly and he was visible as he looked down into an alleyway. The three others were behind him and approached him slowly. They looked into the alleyway as well and spotted what had caught their master’s eyes. A redheaded woman and a dark haired man with a baseball bat were standing in the middle of a group of unconscious teenagers.

Michelangelo slinked up to Raphael’s side and rested his head against his master’s shoulder. “Will we have an easy dinner tonight, master, or can we play with our food first?”

Raphael remained quiet for a moment before he came to a decision. “We will bring the unconscious ones back for the others. The live ones,” he grinned and looked behind him where Donatello and Leonardo waited patiently. Leonardo’s hands twitched at his sides, wishing to touch Raphael like Michelangelo was. Donatello’s head was tilted to the side as he inhaled the scent of spilled blood.

“Donatello, you will have the woman, Leonardo the man is yours. Leave them there when you are finished.” Raphael’s eyes narrowed, “I trust I do not have to go over procedure with you again.”

“Of course not, master,” Leonardo bowed. Donatello smiled and bowed as well. It went without saying that when they left the bodies they were to slice open the necks instead of puncturing them. The markings of a vampire were too easy to tell.

“Collect the others when you are finished.” Raphael nodded and the two swooped down to their pray. Raphael watched, pleased as the two humans didn’t even have time to scream before they became food.

“I do not get to play tonight, master?” Michelangelo asked batting his bright red eyes and rubbing against Raphael’s side. It was no secret that Michelangelo was Raphael’s favorite and allowed to get away with touching him in such ways whenever he pleased.

“You will play later.” Raphael promised as he rubbed at Mikey’s cheek affectionately. “How would you like to enjoy Leonardo tonight while I enjoy you?”

Michelangelo grinned, his eyes glowing excitedly as he flashed a toothy grin. His fangs glittered in the moonlight. “I would love to, master.” He purred as Raphael chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Michelangelo grinned as he rubbed up and down Leonardo’s sides. He churred, putting on a show for his master. Raphael chuckled and rubbed at Donatello’s head as his other slave rubbed up against him, showing his affection. 

“Proceed,” Raphael ordered, waving his hand. Michelangelo nodded and reached around Leonardo for the cat carcass they had collected earlier. Michelangelo sunk his teeth into the cat’s neck. He began to suck and drained the creature of its blood.

Michelangelo licked his lips and rubbed at Leonardo again. “Mm, I think I’m ready to feel the love now. Are you, dearest brother?” Michelangelo asked as he trailed his tongue over Leonardo’s puncture wounds. Leonardo ducked his head and growled. Michelangelo chuckled and dropped down as his organ filled with blood. “I don’t think that’s a happy response. Don’t you want to feel the love, Leonardo?”

“Not from you,” Leonardo hissed, his eyes glowing red. He moved onto his hands and knees and braced himself.

“Too bad,” Michelangelo smirked and penetrated Leonardo in one hard thrust, loving the way his brother shuddered around him. Michelangelo leaned against Leonardo’s shell and kept his voice low so that their master wouldn’t hear. “I’m the one Master wanted to please tonight. That’s why he gave permission to have you tonight.” Michelangelo’s grin turned cruel as he thrust harder, making Leonardo gasp.

“If Master really wanted to please you so much,” Leonardo glanced over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed angrily. “Then wouldn’t he show you pleasure tonight instead of simply substituting it?”

Michelangelo glared and bit into Leonardo’s shoulder. Leonardo jerked and hissed, turning his head to meet Michelangelo’s glowing red eyes.

“Michelangelo,” Raphael frowned. “Remove your teeth from him. You know how I feel about unnecessary scaring.” Raphael narrowed his eyes. “And Leonardo doesn’t need any more scars since he bares the most out of you three. Now, continue.”

Michelangelo removed his teeth from Leonardo’s neck. “Forgive me, master.” Michelangelo bowed his head and smiled coyly. He continued to move inside of his brother and hissed near his ear slit, “You are just upset because you know Master treasures me more.”

Leonardo thrust back on Michelangelo’s cock, making his younger brother gasp. “Master only treasures you because you have been here the longest. Give me time,” Leonardo hissed, “and he will treasure me more.”

“Never,” Michelangelo growled as Leonardo tensed around him. He shuddered and spilled inside, sending a chill running through Leonardo’s shell. Michelangelo panted and licked at his beak. “I will always be Master’s favorite,” Michelangelo hissed as he pulled out of Leonardo. “You will never change that.” Michelangelo raised his voice and grinned. “Oh, I feel wonderful now, Master.”

“I am glad,” Raphael smiled. “Although, I am surprised that you did not put on the show you normally do.”

“It is not my fault that Leonardo never likes to play along.” Michelangelo shrugged and sauntered over to the pile of cushions. The cushions and blankets were farther spread apart now that they surrounded four coffins. Michelangelo lied down next to Raphael and wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck. He nuzzled up to his master with a churr. “I am tired from all that playing. May we rest here tonight?” He asked, batting his big red eyes as he coddled up closer.

Raphael chuckled and rubbed a hand up Michelangelo’s side. “Have I not spoiled you enough for one night, Michelangelo?”

“Am I not a pet worth spoiling though?” Michelangelo grinned and nuzzled at Raphael’s chin again. “Besides, Donatello looks comfortable too.” He motioned to Donatello who was cuddled on Raphael’s other side.

“Hm,” Raphael acted as though he was actually thinking about it. A slow smiled formed over his face and he nuzzled Michelangelo back. “Alright, we shall sleep like this tonight. But only because I enjoy having my three lovely pets around me.” Michelangelo grinned and his red eyes flashed at Leonardo superiorly.

“Leonardo,” Raphael lifted his hand and motioned for him to come closer. “Come join us.”

Leonardo nodded and he considered lying behind Donatello for a moment. Then he smiled softly and moved to lie between Raphael’s legs. He rested his head on Raphael’s plastron and grinned.

Raphael returned the grin and lifted a brow as he removed his arm from around Michelangelo to rub at Leonardo’s head. “Did you not get enough just a moment ago?”

“Michelangelo just isn’t enough for me.” Leonardo shrugged his shoulders.

Raphael chuckled. “You will have to wait until tomorrow then. It is far too late to try and hunt again tonight.”

“You are worth the wait, Master.” Leonardo purred as he batted his eyes.

Michelangelo glared and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Leonardo’s eyes narrowed and he growled back as he met Michelangelo’s gaze. Raphael’s grin fell from his face as he looked from one to the other. Michelangelo started to bare his teeth as his eyes flashed and Raphael growled, drawing all eyes to him.

“Stop your foolishness now.” He hissed at the two. “You will cease this behavior and make up with a kiss. After all, we are a family; we must love each other.” Raphael preached perversely.

Leonardo grunted unhappily but moved to lean over Michelangelo. Michelangelo sighed but moved to plant his lips to Leonardo’s. The two kissed pleasantly for a moment until they opened their mouths and their tongues began to battle. Michelangelo growled and bit down on Leonardo’s tongue when it slipped into his mouth. Leonardo yelped and jerked away for a moment. His eyes glowed red and he lunged at Michelangelo with a screech.

Michelangelo rolled with the attack but Leonardo tumbled with him and pinned him to the ground, away from the nest. He brought up his hand to attack but was suddenly frozen and pulled away.

Raphael panted with restrained anger as he held Michelangelo and Leonardo off of the ground and away from each other. “What has come over you two?” He growled.

“Forgive my actions, Master.” Leonardo apologized, humbly lowering his eyes to the floor. “It is my wish to only please you, never displease you.”

Michelangelo growled. “If you sucked up to Master any harder you might drain him of his blood. You disgust me, Leonardo.” Michelangelo spat out. He turned his eyes to Raphael and pouted. “Leonardo hates me because he knows I am your favorite.”

Raphael narrowed his eyes at the two. “At this moment, Donatello is my favorite. He is the only pet not misbehaving tonight.” The two slave’s faces fell.

“But, Master,” Michelangelo pouted. “I--”

“Silence, Michelangelo.” Raphael hissed. “I do not want to hear your voice until I awake.” Michelangelo frowned as Leonardo shot him a smug look. “Until then, you will both suffer the punishment of immobility.” He left the two hanging in midair and returned to lying down on the pile of cushions. “Donatello, rest with me.”

“Yes, Master.” Donatello nodded as he glanced at Leonardo and Michelangelo. He frowned at the two then settled beside the vampire master. He rested his head on his plastron as Raphael wrapped his arm around him, stroking his head. Raphael sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Rest, Master,” Donatello nuzzled at his head. Raphael purred contently and drifted to sleep.

Leonardo and Michelangelo spent the entire night glaring at each other, their hatred for one another slowly churning within them and growing.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Raphael growled as he watched his two pets glare at each other from the opposite sides of the room. Leonardo and Michelangelo both still held a vendetta against one another, even though they had been punished for such behavior for four nights in a row. They were forced to stand a room width apart from one another until trusted again and neither of them had permission to touch Raphael.

“Donatello,” Raphael looked to his side where his obedient pet stood. “You are allowed to go enjoy yourself tonight. Go out and pick your own dinner but return to me well before sunrise with a scrap for me as well so I can properly reward your good behavior.” Raphael purred as he brushed his thumb across Donatello’s cheek. Rewarding Donatello and him only was another punishment for the two.

Donatello leaned into the touch. “Yes, Master, thank you.” He bowed lowly and then walked slowly out of the room. He threw two sad looks at his siblings as he passed them but kept his steady pace.

“Michelangelo, Leonardo, come.” Raphael commanded with a crook of his finger. His two pets were at his sides instantly, both looking at him, waiting to get back into his favor. Raphael sighed and placed his hands under both of their chins.

“You fight for no reason, my pets. I care for each of you equally.” Raphael paused for a moment as he studied the two. “Perhaps I haven’t shown it too well though. That is my mistake, pets, but from now on I will treat you all the same as long as you all treat each other well. And obey me, but that goes without saying.” The two nodded in agreement, forever the loyal servants. “I want the two of you to--”

“Master Raphael,” a lowly vampire ducked his head into the room.

“What?” Raphael hissed, his eyes glowing dangerously. He did not like to be interrupted.

“Forgive me for any interruptions, Master, but we have some news that may be of interest to you.” The servant announced.

Raphael sighed. “Very well,” he looked at the turtles. “I will be right back after I handle this disturbance.” He briskly walked out of the room, a little hesitant to leave the two alone.

Michelangelo smiled as he turned to Leonardo. “He said my name first.” Michelangelo bragged with a wide grin.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes. “Master just finished explaining we are equals in his eyes and yet you’re trying to continue with your stupid idea that he likes you more.”

“He only said all of that so you would quit being envious of me and we can move on with our afterlives. I am still his favorite and you know it. I am the only one allowed to touch Master whenever I please, even when we’re out hunting.” Michelangelo reminded happily.

“The last few days have proved that wrong.” Leonardo smirked cruelly.

Michelangelo seethed and hissed angrily. “That’s only because you’ve angered Master so much.”

“I’ve angered Master?” Leonardo growled. “How dare you accuse me of that? You are the one who has angered Master; you started this fight.”

“And I’ll end it too.” Michelangelo threatened, “Because I honestly don’t want you to spend the rest of our endless days living in such denial. I will prove to you that I am Master’s favorite, even if all the evidence prior doesn’t mean anything to you.”

Leonardo’s eyes widened with anger. “I will,” he started and then his eyes widened before he shook his head and took a step back from Michelangelo. He bowed lowly to the other. “I concede.” He stated simply.

Michelangelo blinked and stared. “What?” He gawked, confused by the sudden surrender.

“You are right; Master favors you more than me. I cannot deny that which is truth any longer.” Leonardo straightened again and stared at Michelangelo, waiting for him to make the next move.

He didn’t expect to suddenly have arms wrapped around his neck and a body pressed against him. Then again, with Michelangelo suddenly showing him the cold shoulder the last few days, he had forgotten that his brother loved to touch at any given chance. “I am so glad we can stop fighting and that you’ve seen the light, Leonardo.” Michelangelo grinned widely as he squeezed his comrade’s neck.

“Unless you are trying to crush Leonardo’s windpipe, Michelangelo, I am going to speculate that you two have settled your differences.” Raphael returned to the room with a grin on his face, surprised but glad to see that his pets had worked things out for themselves.

“Yes,” Leonardo nodded and brought one hand up to pat Michelangelo’s shell. “We will not fight again, Master. We both know our places now.”

Michelangelo released his hold around the other but his smile stayed put. “That’s right,” he agreed. “And to celebrate, we should be allowed to go out hunting so we could bring you back something more than the scrap Donatello is getting you.”

“Oh,” Raphael asked with a smile as he crossed his arms over his plastron. “You believe that your good behavior should be rewarded even though I expect it out of you two?”

“I just wish to be outside again, Master.” Michelangelo whined. “We’ve both been caged up in here for the last few days. Please let us go out and play?”

“What do you think, Leonardo?” Raphael looked to the other. “Do you deserve night privileges again?”

“It would test us to see if we’re really ready to work as a team again, Master.” Leonardo commented. “Although I can assure you that we will.”

“I’ll watch Leonardo’s shell and he can watch mine, but not too closely.” Michelangelo winked as he wrapped himself around Leonardo’s arm. “Please, Master.” He begged again.

Raphael sighed. “You are permitted to do so, but only because I would like some peace and quiet after suffering through the two of you bickering.”

“We’ll be good,” Michelangelo grinned as he grabbed Leonardo’s hand and led him out of the room. Raphael waved them away with a smile on his face.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Race you to the top of the tall building.” Michelangelo called over his shoulder as he sprinted from one rooftop to another, heading to Saki Towers. Leonardo followed behind, allowing Michelangelo to win as he thought something over. The two stood on top of the tower and looked over the city that belonged to their Master, even though the city wasn’t aware of the fact. “It seems there is a party happening below us.” Michelangelo stated as he looked down upon one of the higher balconies of the tower.

Leonardo’s eyes narrowed as he spotted the large group of humans dressed from head to foot in black. A lady in armor stood before them and a big human with blonde hair stood beside her. “It does not seem to be a normal human party.”

“That big guy looks tasty,” Michelangelo commented.

Leonardo shook his head. “There are too many of them for us to take out without being harmed.” Leonardo’s eyes narrowed and he bit back a smile as he pointed something out. “Besides, those humans have weapons at the ready.”

“What weapons?” Michelangelo squinted, his eyes not being as good as Leonardo’s even with the added sight of a vampire.

“The weapons on the humans’ belts,” Leonardo stated, standing closer to Michelangelo on the building’s edge. “Do you not see the glinting of the silver?”

“Oh, I think I do now.” Michelangelo leaned forward.

“You know, Michelangelo, I think I might always envy you for being Master’s favorite.” Leonardo started, placing a hand on Michelangelo’s shoulder. “But I know my place is second in his eyes, right under you.”

“Second is not bad.” Michelangelo commented, glancing at Leonardo.

“True, but I would rather be first.” Leonardo’s eyes glittered. “That is why I’ve decided to get rid of my competition.” Michelangelo’s eyes widened as Leonardo quickly shoved him off of the building.

Leonardo grinned as he watched Michelangelo fall and curse his name loudly, alerting the humans below of his sudden presence seconds before he fell in front of them.

Michelangelo landed on his feet and turned frantically around as the humans slowly circled him, weapons in hand. “We haven’t seen one of you in quite some time, Michelangelo.” The female spoke with an accent and surprised Michelangelo by knowing his name. “Capture him alive, I wish to interrogate him.”

Leonardo watched from above as Michelangelo fought one human after the other. He was worried that Michelangelo might actually make it out alive. Until the large male stepped up and joined into the battle. Leonardo laughed cruelly as he watched Michelangelo get dragged into the building.

“Good thing I do know my place, Michelangelo, and it is at Master’s side as his favorite.” Leonardo chuckled and headed back to his master to put on a performance and explain the tragic loss of Michelangelo.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun was starting to rise when Raphael’s peace was interrupted. “Master,” Leonardo barged into the room and instantly ran to Raphael, wrapping his arms around him and shaking against him.

“Leonardo, what is wrong?” Raphael asked, quickly petting Leonardo’s head to try and soothe him. “Where is Michelangelo?” He looked up, expecting to see the other trailing behind.

“The humans got him, Master.” Leonardo lifted his head, a frown marring his face. “Michelangelo wanted a particularly large human that was with many others. I told him that we would not be able to defend ourselves properly against the large group but he didn’t listen. I would have helped him but I knew it would only be the end of me as well.”

“End,” Raphael whispered, his eyes widening with sorrow.

Leonardo hung his head and continued to shake in Raphael’s arms. “He tried to fight them but they overpowered him. I could, I could only watch while they,” Leonardo whimpered lowly. “It was terrible, Master.”

Raphael continued to gently stroke Leonardo. “It is alright now, Leonardo, you are safe from these humans. We will all learn from this to never fight a large group of humans ever again. Today and tonight, we will mourn for Michelangelo and then tomorrow we will seek our revenge.” Raphael growled as his eyes glowed fiercely. “We will kill and hunt down each human responsible for aiding in Michelangelo’s end. Where were you when this happened?”

“At the tall skyscraper called Saki’s Towers.” Donatello answered before Leonardo even had the chance. Donatello narrowed his eyes as he growled. “I saw the whole event.” Leonardo’s eyes widened as he turned to see the other. Donatello barred his teeth and Leonardo gulped silently as he wondered if Donatello would tell the truth.

“Save your anger for when we sink our teeth into those murders’ throats, Donatello.” Raphael advised. He nuzzled Leonardo’s head and then stepped away from him. “I will tell my minions of this horrible news and of our plans to seek vengeance. We will have our bloody vengeance.” He placed a comforting hand on Donatello’s shoulder and patted him gently before he left to make the announcement.

“I spotted you and Michelangelo on the building’s top. I was a rooftop away, about to join you both when I saw what you did.” Donatello growled as he stepped toward Leonardo, his hands clenched into fists by his sides and his eyes glowing an angry red.

“Donatello, please, listen to me,” Leonardo tried to reason with him. “With Michelangelo gone there is more of Master for us to share.”

“Until you decide you don’t want to share at all and you get rid of me as well.” Donatello snarled. “I may not be a threat to you for Master’s affection right now, but I am a threat because I know the truth. And I’m going to use my knowledge to make sure that you aren’t a threat against me.”

“Are you going to tell Master?” Leonardo asked in a low, frightened voice.

“No because I do not wish to tear us apart more than what you have already done.” Donatello growled. “Once Master has fallen asleep, you will come with me to that building and rescue Michelangelo because we’re both aware that he has not met his end; he was simply taken. Then you will beg him for forgiveness and we will all be happy again.” Donatello pointed an accusing finger at Leonardo. “For as much as you wish for Master to care for you it is obvious that you do not care for Master at all.”

Leonardo scowled. “That is ridiculous. Master is all I think about. I only--”

“Your actions hurt him, Leonardo.” Donatello hissed. “He has been in pain all week because you fought with Michelangelo. Master only wishes for us to be happy, even if he doesn’t state it. His emotions are not complicated if you pay attention to his facial expressions. You going around Michelangelo’s back would destroy Master because he would have to destroy you and it might be too late to save Michelangelo.”

“Then why don’t you tell him. Master would be all yours then.” Leonardo grimaced as he bunched his hands into fists.

“I don’t wish to hurt Master with the truth. Besides, I am content with some of Master’s affection. I am not greedy and wish for all of it.” Donatello glared. “We will rescue Michelangelo in time, or you will leave this clan and never return.” He threatened. “I do not wish for Master to have to go through with the pain of killing you himself. It might be enough to damage him permanently and I would hate for someone so insignificant such as you to leave such a scar on him.”

“Master doesn’t need protection from a weakling like you.” Leonardo growled, his eyes narrowing. “He is not weak in any sense and could--”

Donatello interrupted as he tilted his head back and let out a harsh, low laugh. “You obviously know nothing about Master except for the pleasure he delivers to you. Yes, he is the strongest among us and we reign supreme over humanity, but he is not so emotionally strong, although it does not make any difference in his overall strength. If we were able to produce tears, he would be crying right now from Michelangelo’s ‘end.’”

Leonardo scoffed. “Master would never--”

“I would,” Raphael agreed as he returned to the room. Leonardo’s eyes widened and he turned to look at the vampire ruler. His red eyes seemed to have lost some of their usual glow and Leonardo frowned as he noticed that. “In fact, I feel awful not being able to shed the tears Michelangelo’s end deserves. I,” he sighed and entered the room more, standing next to Leonardo and placing a hand on his shoulder. “I regret not having one more happy moment with him. I know the two of you do not remember anything of your time before you were transformed, but I do. Michelangelo was seemingly our happiness back then, when we were brothers and nothing more, and I believed that still held true during our time in the afterlife together. I just hope we can still be happy without him.”

“We’ll be happy again, Master.” Donatello insisted, stepping forward and gripping Raphael’s hand when it was presented to him.

Raphael nodded solemnly. “Yes, let us be optimistic. But for now, we must sleep. Come.” He kept his grips on both of them. That morning, they rested on their nest of blankets but all three of them were restless with different thoughts and none slept.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Raphael sat up and held his head in his hands when he felt he had wasted enough time not sleeping. He sighed and stood. “I need to devise a plan for our attack tonight.” Raphael looked up from the floor and stared at his two remaining pets. “And I wish to be alone for a while. I shall return later.” He added and left them without another word. It was later in the afternoon. There was about two more hours of sunlight before the city was cast in darkness and the clan of vampires would rise for their revenge.

“We need to go, now.” Donatello hissed. Leonardo nodded and the two went out into the daylight. They were grateful for the weather; it was a cloudy day and the lack of bright sunlight helped conceal them as they moved over rooftops quickly. Most humans didn’t have the strong eyesight necessary to even see a vampire move but the clouds would help make them look like nothing more than shadows to any humans who could catch a glance of them.

They reached the building quickly, Donatello trailing behind Leonardo the entire way since he didn’t trust keeping his back to the other. The pair snuck into the building using the same entranceway that Michelangelo had been dragged through. They only stopped for a moment when Donatello knelt down to examine a stain and declared it to be human blood, not Michelangelo’s.

“You best be hoping that he hasn’t shed any blood, Leonardo, because I will gladly make you repay him, drop for drop.” Donatello hissed as they entered the building. Slowly, the two walked into a large room and glanced around, trying to determine where to go from there. There were four different doors leading out of the room.

They heard murmured voices farther away and Leonardo spared a quick grin. “Perhaps we should ask where they are keeping Michelangelo.” He suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Donatello agreed. The two walked towards the voices and jumped to the ceiling, scaling it easily. They opened the door and continued to crawl on the ceiling until they were over two humans dressed in all black.

The vampires dropped to the ground, lightly landing on their feet, behind the humans and gripped them around the throat, effortlessly cutting off their air supply so they were unable to shout for help. Their sharp nails dug into the humans’ throats, threatening to draw blood. “You have one of us,” Donatello hissed into his hostage’s ear. “And only one of you is needed as a tour guide. We’re going to release you both and the first one to cooperate will live.” Donatello met Leonardo’s eyes and the nodded. They both released the humans and the two mortals gasped as they stepped away and rubbed at their throats.

The humans looked at each other and then at the turtles. “Mistress Karai has ordered us to lead you only to her, not to your brother.”

“Wrong answer,” Donatello growled and quickly lashed out at the human, slicing open his throat. The human’s blood gurgled out of his mouth and his body fell to the floor.

“My god,” the other soldier shouted in horror. “You, that’s not how, I’ve fought you before and you never killed so violently. Mistress Karai was right; you have become evil beings.”

“We’re not evil. Just not in the best of moods today. Will you take us to our brother or do you wish for me to deliver you to your maker like I did your friend?” Donatello asked calmly.

The human gulped. “I don’t have the authority to get to that hall but I can take you to it. I’m sure you’ll be able to get through.”

“Good enough. Now move, human.” Leonardo snarled.

The lowly soldier jumped and quickly ran towards the elevator. “He’s being kept three floors up.” The soldier explained and gulped as the turtles pushed him into the elevator and stood with their arms crossed, waiting for him to push the necessary buttons.

The poor human’s knees were shaking during the short ride. The turtles were different from the last time he had battled with them six years prior. He remembered the four acting so carefree, even while fighting. They would jump about and always knock him and his fellow Foot soldiers unconscious, only killing the ones that refused to go down easily.

Years ago, one of the turtles had gone missing. Karai had explained to all of them that the brother should be brought to her if found, alive. They all knew that they were at a truce with the Hamato clan only because Karai had feelings for one of the turtles. He actually thought that the turtle his mistress liked was one of the ones riding with him but he couldn’t be certain. Neither of them carried weapons or the colorful bandanas they once wore to distinguish themselves.

The elevator pinged to a stop and the human was shoved out. He stumbled but balanced himself and kept moving towards the section of the floor used as a holding area. He stopped before the wing, a single door blocking it. “He should be behind here somewhere. I can’t get passed this door because I don’t know the code.” He pointed to the number pad next to the door. He was aware of one of the turtles being a genius being able to hack through any computer. “Like I said before, I’m sure it will be no problem for you though.”

“You are right.” Donatello replied. “Leonardo, knock the door off of its hinges.”

“Wait a second,” the human inputted. “It may look like a wooden door but that was just the design. It’s secretly made of a titanium mix and--” The soldier shut his mouth as Leonardo ripped the door off of the hinges and tossed it to the side easily.

“You do not know which cell contains Michelangelo?” Donatello asked as he stared at the human. The Foot soldier shook his head. “Then you are no longer useful to us.” He sliced the human’s throat open like he did the other one and the two turtles walked into the holding section.

“Donatello,” Leonardo frowned. “You got the pleasure of killing both of them.”

“You are in trouble, Leonardo, and do not deserve such pleasure.” Donatello reminded as he licked at the blood on his fingertips. The two traveled past one locked cell to another, searching for their brother.

“Michelangelo is not being kept in this section.” The two vampires turned around and growled at the sight of a single woman and two more humans clad in all black standing before them. The humans dressed in black charged, swords drawn and at the ready.

Donatello rolled his eyes at the human running at him and easily sliced his stomach open, the wound deep. The human screamed and withered on the ground until Donatello crushed his neck with his foot. Leonardo grabbed the human challenging him and bit into his neck, ruthlessly ripping off a hunk of flesh and chewing on it as he held the body in his other hand, enjoying the feel of blood dripping over his hand.

The remaining human gasped softly. “Leonardo,” the woman whispered. Leonardo narrowed his eyes and dropped the dead body to the floor as he eyed her and swallowed his mouthful. “What have you become?”

“I do not know you but you obviously know me from my life before. If you wish for me to spare your life you will tell me where Michelangelo is in this accursed building.” He hissed, showing his fangs to her. “I am not in a pleasant mood so do not try to deceive me, human.”

The woman stared at him for a moment before she nodded. “Follow me. I took the liberties to hold your brother somewhere I thought would be more difficult for you to find him. I am not pleased to be correct since it seems you are in a bloodthirsty mood.” Donatello chuckled at the choice of word and even Leonardo smiled a bit as they walked after the human.

They went into the elevator again and rode up to the top floor. “Do you wish to know how I know you?” She asked, looking over her shoulder at him. “Since you seem to have forgotten your past, I could help you remember it.”

“No. I do not care to learn of my past; it does not matter to me now.” Leonardo growled just as the elevator opened. “Walk faster, human, I do not want our Master to discover that we are gone.”

“Your master?” She frowned, still walking her slow pace and looking at him. “But your master died many years ago.”

Leonardo smirked. “You are probably not aware of how correct that statement is.” Donatello snickered despite himself.

“I tried to interrogate Michelangelo for information on your whereabouts, although I did not use force, of course. I had thought that our truce still held but apparently it does not. But he would not speak to me, even when I offered him bribes of such culinary treats that I knew he once liked.” She muttered, trying to make conversation.

“That is simple to explain.” Donatello smirked. “It is because human food is not very appetizing for those who only feed on blood.” He opened his mouth to lick at the tips of his fangs.

The woman nodded solemnly. “I had thought so. The tales of vampires being amongst us has spread and Michelangelo’s fangs and the two puncture wounds on his neck made me take the rumors more seriously.” She looked Leonardo over slowly. “I am named Karai, if that will help your memories of me.”

“It will not and I do not care to bother learning your name.” Leonardo replied coldly. “You will be killed before the night is over for holding our brother against his will.”

Donatello scoffed. “I find it humorous that you are angry at her for this when you would have been upset if she had not taken Michelangelo hostage in the first place and ruined your initial plan. You set her up for a lose-lose situation, Leonardo.”

“I changed my plans when you showed me the error of my ways, Donatello.” Leonardo admitted quietly. “I didn’t realize Master cared so deeply for each of us.”

“You thought he only cared for you?” Donatello glared as he asked.

“I thought he cared for none of us, that we were simply his pets, his sources for pleasure and nothing more.” Leonardo frowned as he confessed his thoughts. “I had hoped to connect more emotionally to him if Michelangelo was out of the picture, but I see how wrong I was and how I had only hurt Master by doing such a traitorous action.”

“Leonardo,” Donatello frowned and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder to draw him close. He nuzzled his brother’s neck affectionately. “You should have known better than that. Master cares for each of us deeply and uniquely. We are the only four of our kind; that alone gives us enough reason to care for each other past a physical level.”

“I have been so foolish lately, Donatello.” Leonardo whispered and nuzzled back. “I hope you and Michelangelo can both forgive me for my behavior.”

Donatello cupped Leonardo’s face and offered him a soft smile. “I already forgive you, Leonardo.” Donatello pressed in for a kiss and Leonardo opened his mouth readily for his brother.

Karai watched and listened carefully. She did not understand what exactly Leonardo did to apparently offend their new clan but that didn’t interest her as much as the scene before her did. She had never thought about Leonardo being with one of his brothers in such in an intimate way before, although she had imagined him with her plenty of times, but now she knew she would be unable to think of anything else. The way Leonardo’s body pressed against Donatello’s so perfectly made her wonder how familiar they were with one another’s body.

The two pulled away from their short make out session and Leonardo smiled slightly. “Now I only have to earn back Michelangelo’s trust.”

“We do have an eternity to spend together; he’ll have to forgive you eventually.” Donatello commented with a shrug. “Now, let us not worry about that just yet. We still do need to rescue Michelangelo, although our old friend Karai,” he turned to smile at her, “has been quite helpful. I’m sure she’ll let him go without any necessary struggle since it’s obvious that she is in charge of this place.”

“Donatello, do not bother seducing her.” Leonardo frowned. He had never approved of Donatello seducing humans.

“I would not dream of such a thing, Leonardo. She obviously has feelings for the past you.” Donatello grinned as Karai’s cheeks reddened. “I bet she would willingly let you feast upon her.”

Leonardo scowled. “Now I am reconsidering killing her, she would probably get some perverse pleasure from it.” Donatello chuckled.

Karai growled. “I would not. And I have no sensual feelings for you; you are obviously a monster to the very definition of the word; nothing like the Leonardo you used to be. You care nothing about honor or else you would not have deceived your brothers and--”

Leonardo was upon her in an instant, squeezing her throat dangerously. “Do not speak of such matters that you know nothing of.” He threatened. Karai’s hands, which had instantly gone to her sword’s hilt, slowly released the weapon and wrapped around Leonardo’s arm. He released her and she inhaled sharply. “Do not speak again and release Michelangelo to us in the next three minutes if you want me to still spare your life.”

Karai glared but quietly led them to a door hidden behind a fake wall. There was a single cell behind the door and in the cell was Michelangelo, chained to the wall with heavy, metal binds wrapped around his wrists, ankles, torso, and neck. Karai wordlessly opened the cell door and handed the key for the chains to Donatello as she turned and left them to their own desires.

“Come to finish the job yourself, Leonardo?” Michelangelo hissed from his binding position. Donatello came forward and quickly began to undo his binds, making Michelangelo look from him to Leonardo curiously.

Leonardo dropped onto his knees before him. “Michelangelo, I,” Leonardo licked his lips and bowed his head. “I cannot blame you if you never trust me again. But I will do whatever you please to try and earn your trust back. I am truly sorry for my traitorous behavior and I regret what I tried to do.”

Michelangelo dropped to his feet when Donatello undid the last bind. He stared at Leonardo’s submissive pose for a moment before he spoke. “When we get back home, I want you to tell Master the whole story. He will then decide your fate. If you accept it graciously, then perhaps I will be able to look at you without disgust.” Michelangelo remarked.

“Yes, Michelangelo,” Leonardo nodded, still keeping his eyes to the ground.

Michelangelo grunted his approval. “Well then, let’s return to our home. I missed Master.”

“And he missed you, greatly.” Leonardo stood. “He will be glad to see that you are still with us.” Michelangelo hummed and started out of the cell only to freeze when two arms wrapped around him from behind. He growled but the noise died in his throat when he felt nuzzling against the back of his head. It was not an attack but an embrace. “I am so sorry, Michelangelo.” Leonardo apologized as he continued to hug him from behind. “I would take back my idiotic behavior if I could.”

Michelangelo sighed. “It will be alright, Leonardo.” He nuzzled back and patted Leonardo’s arm comfortingly. “No permanent damage done.” Leonardo released him and took a step back. “Now, it’s time for us to return home.” Michelangelo looked over his shoulder and smiled at the others.

The three ran back to their home faster than they ever had before. The sun had set and the night air felt like a refreshing breath of their undead life.

Leonardo and Donatello entered their part of the lair first and were instantly drawn into a hug by two strong arms. “Where were you two?” was growled angrily at them even as they were held tightly. “You know that you must always ask me permission to leave and I know I did not grant it to you. I would have never let you out alone, and during the day, so soon after Michelangelo had been lost to us.” Raphael snarled. “You two will be punished accordingly.”

“Not even if Michelangelo was found?” Michelangelo asked as he walked into the lair, a large smile on his face.

Raphael’s eyes went wide and the scar over his left eye looked impressively smaller in comparison. Raphael was simply stunned but his arms opened, begging Michelangelo to return to where he belonged, as though he needed proof of whether or not Michelangelo was a phantom or still a solid vampire. Michelangelo leaped into his arms and wrapped his own around Raphael as he nuzzled against his master happily.

Raphael finally shook off his shock but all he could whisper was a soft, “Thank you,” against Michelangelo’s head as he thanked whatever force had brought back the fourth and final piece of his family.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The attack on Saki Tower’s was called off and the four turtles disappeared into their own room, to celebrate Michelangelo’s return. But first, Leonardo confessed his betrayal to Raphael. He explained the entire story starting from faking to make-up with Michelangelo while secretly planning to get rid of him and then finding the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. Raphael had kept his face expressionless the entire time he listened to Leonardo’s story, but his hands had been in tight fists since the story started.

Leonardo finished his story and bowed his head ashamedly; waiting for what Raphael had to say. But before Raphael had a chance to talk, Donatello spoke up, “Master, I wish for a moment to talk with you privately.”

“Now?” Raphael asked. “It could not wait for a different nor for a more appropriate time?”

“It is related to Leonardo.” Donatello informed. Raphael sighed but nodded and the two of them left their main chamber to go into the smaller one where their beds were located.

Leonardo remained in his kneeling position and Michelangelo frowned. “What do you think they could be saying?” Michelangelo questioned as he looked to Leonardo.

A frown remained on Leonardo’s face as he responded. “I am not sure but it may--” His voice froze as Raphael suddenly returned into the room, marching straight for Leonardo. Leonardo whimpered as he was lifted by his throat and suddenly slammed into a wall.

“You idiotic, excuse for one of my chosen pets. Do you not understand the significant meaning behind your title?” Raphael hissed in Leonardo’s face. Leonardo shook his head slightly, slowly as he gauged his master’s reaction. “A vampire master is allowed a harem and those that reside in his harem are equivalent to a human male choosing a bride. You, Donatello, and Michelangelo are my chosen brides and not only because we are the only ones of our species but for what I saw from each of you. Each time I drank from you while you were still living I saw more of your memories, of how you viewed different events.” Raphael’s voice dropped into a hiss. “I fell in love with that.” Leonardo’s eyes widened slightly. “Yes, you fool,” Raphael spat, “love. I fell in love with each and every one of you because I saw how you all felt about me back when I was an immature, living brat.” He released Leonardo’s neck and he slid against the wall until he was seated on the ground, staring up at his master with round, wide eyes.

Raphael glared and looked over his shoulder at Michelangelo and Donatello, who had followed him back into the room. “I never want any of you to ever second guess my feelings for any of you ever again. I may be a heartless bastard at times, but damn any of you that think I do not care. I do what I do because I care and do not wish to see any of you harmed by anyone other than myself. That is why,” Raphael turned to glare at Leonardo again. “You are forbidden to leave for the next three months.”

Leonardo nodded, accepting that punishment easily and awaiting for more. He couldn’t possibly have gotten off that easily. “I will tell my men where to find the large human that had harmed Michelangelo and they will bring him here, alive. Together, we will kill him and then feast upon his blood. Tonight, we shall all have pleasure. I expect Michelangelo to fuck some sense into you, Leonardo, while I welcome him back properly. Donatello, you shall also help Michelangelo with his task since I am aware now to how dense Leonardo is.”

Donatello and Michelangelo chuckled happily, satisfied with the night’s plan as Leonardo gawked. “You’re, Master, you are going to,” Leonardo frowned, brow creased in confusion. “This is not a punishment.”

Raphael knelt down to Leonardo’s level and cupped his cheek. “Your punishment is to stay here for three months and the horrible thoughts you have had in the past. That punishment you have been putting yourself through will end though. I will remedy those thoughts and free you of your belief that I only see you as a source of pleasure. During those three months, I will not take pleasure from you, I shall only give it to you or have you give it to Michelangelo or Donatello. I will take pleasure from you in other ways, non-physical ways.” Raphael explained with a soft smile. Leonardo only blinked as a response and Raphael stood. “I will tell the clan to achieve our blood source.” He left the room and Leonardo looked to Donatello.

“What did you say to Master?” He asked as he slowly stood.

“I told Master what you left out of your story. We did have a heart-to-heart before we rescued Michelangelo that you seemed to have forgotten about.” Donatello commented easily. “And Master has the right to know how confused you are.”

“You thought Master didn’t love you, Leonardo?” Michelangelo asked as he frowned. Leonardo looked away. Since his eyes were elsewhere, he was surprised when arms wrapped around him. “Master is right, you are idiotic.” Michelangelo murmured as he held Leonardo tightly.

Leonardo frowned at the insult. “I,” he didn’t know what to say and simply allowed Michelangelo to continue hugging him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“I was wrong,” Raphael admitted as he grinned and licked his lips. “Hun was not completely useless after all.” He licked at Donatello’s neck and loved how the turtle shuddered around him, squeezing his cock that was deep inside of the olive colored turtle.

“Yeah,” Michelangelo agreed as he gasped. Donatello’s hands dug into his hips and he shifted slightly on Donatello’s lap, making Leonardo gasp as he caused his and Donatello’s cock to shift inside him. “He was able to have enough blood to produce a foursome; much more useful than a normal human.”

Raphael chuckled as he pushed deeper inside Donatello, forcing him and Michelangelo to move deeper into Leonardo in return. Leonardo’s head remained resting on Michelangelo’s shoulder as he moaned and stroked himself. The feeling of two cocks inside of him, even if neither of the cocks were his master’s, filled him completely. Being a vampire, he barely felt any pain of being overstretched and was only able to enjoy the pleasure coursing through him as his sweet spot was struck by two hard cocks at the same time.

Michelangelo reached around Leonardo to interlace his fingers with him and slowly pump up and down his organ. Donatello groaned as Michelangelo’s tail tickled the sensitive plates just above his slit and he moaned happily as Raphael began to speed up his thrusts. Raphael loved knowing that he was causing such a domino effect; he controlled the speed and depth of each and every thrust.

Raphael was in control of all three of them and the pleasure they experienced through him and one another. And he would make sure that each of his pets was well aware of that fact, even if he had to pound it into them over the next fifteen centuries.


End file.
